


you and me

by chadsuke



Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: querl: im not cutekara: yes you arequerl: >:(





	you and me

**Author's Note:**

> randomly found this Drabble buried on my friend’s blog which I wrote eons ago and forgot abt lol

“I, um-” he couldn’t stop stuttering, and it was the cutest thing.

Kara curled a hand around his wrist and tugged him closer, sealing the action with a quick kiss. “You’re adorable,” she told him without a hint of shame, grinning.

His cheeks burned, and he avoided her eyes. “I’ll have you know that most of our t-teammates would say otherwise. 96.34% of them, to be exact.”

She snorted. “That’s because you have-” Kara straightened, and adopted a tone similar to her boyfriend’s. “Carefully cultivated the reputation of someone intolerable to work with, so you will not be disturbed.”

With that, he received another peck on the cheek, and then one on the lips. “Too bad they don’t know you’re a sweetheart.”

Kara drowned his immediate protestations with one last kiss.


End file.
